Timing in Everything
by LightHope1
Summary: Kimberly Hart is on a mission. She hadn't planned to go back to Angel Grove but in order to face her sister for the help she needs its the only choice. With her sister's help kimberly must save Tommy Oliver. Her once true love. Chapter 3 is up
1. Default Chapter

Going back

Kimberly Hart looked at the files that she had been handed that very morning. On one file with the white tab said, "Tommy Oliver". She looked at the computer screen and knew this mission would take her back home. First to revive her friendship with her sister, and than plans the mission from there. It was the only way the CIA would approve and be safe.

Keira Hart sat on a stool at the back of the Surf shop in Angel grove, Ca. She pushed her brown blond hair behind her shoulder and focused her eyes on the gymnast bar her older sister had once used. She had only been nine when her sister was a power ranger, now Keira was 16 and her sister hadn't contacted her in four years.

Keira remembered Kimberly's boyfriend Tommy Oliver. He had always promised to be there for her and when she had dated the blue ranger Justin he had still accepted her even though Kimberly had broken his heart. That had been when she was home schooled and didn't get to go to Angel grove high. In the middle of the Turbo years as Keira put them, Tommy had passed on his powers to TJ. Tommy had gone to college and disappeared from Angel Grove like every one of the original rangers. She didn't understand why she hadn't been chosen as a ranger but in her heart she knew the reason but it never revealed itself to her.

"Another Coke please" she said.

Outside in a pink jeep was Kimberly Hart and she was going to do the impossible. She was about to go into the one place she didn't want to go and face her fears. She opened the door of the Surf shop and first thing she saw was her gymnast bar and then at the back of the place she saw her little sister. Kimberly got a hold of herself and walked up to the waiter she turned and grinned her.

"HI Kimberly! Long time right?"

He was very skinny like she remembered, "Skull?"

He hugged her and smiled. "Your sister is some where around here. I know I saw her come in today." He said looking lost.

"Its alright Skull I'll find her." Kimberly answered.

Her eyes found her little sister, sitting by herself doing her homework. Kimberly walked over to her and said, "Hi Keira!"

Keira looked up from her homework and just gapped. "Kimberly?" was all she could get out.

They both hugged and sat down again. After catching up, Kimberly got down to business. "I need you to go to Reefside for school next semester." Kim said.

"Hold up you want me to leave my home, for Reefside?" Keira said. She got up and sung back at her sister, "You left me here, 4 years ago. No note no nothing. Mother was worried sick!"

Kimberly nodded, "I know your upset but as a CIA agent I can't contact the people I care for when I'm on a mission. Right not I am on a mission but you're in it."

"I never asked to be Kimberly!" Keira said.

Kimberly pushed her hair behind her ear, "Please Keira! Please understand! Just think about it." She said.

Keira got up and said, "If you visit Mama first and you have to tell me what I will be doing?"

Kimberly nodded and said, "Lets go! My car is out back."

Keira grabbed her books and ran for the car. She hopped that Kimberly wouldn't change her mind. Kimberly went up to skull and said thanks for watching her little sister. She walked out of the Surf shop and phase one of her plan was done.

After driving to her child hood home, Kimberly saw her mother and told Keira to pack quickly. As Keira looked around her room for any other things to bring she opened her locket chest and pulled the ring Justin had given her. She missed him a lot, He had gone on with his life after the rangers went to space but that was a long time past. She smiled to herself and finished the last of the packing. Kimberly sat with her mother; Keira hadn't seen Mama so happy in a long time. "I have told her everything Keira. Don't worry!" Kimberly said. Keira hugged her mother and whispered, "I'll be back home as soon as I can!" Mrs. Hart hugged both and said, "Be care!"

As the car pulled out of the driveway, Kimberly turned to her sister. "We have to stop somewhere before we go."

Keira only nodded and looked out the window. The car pulled to a large area of rubble. "I know this place" Keira said "Lord Zordon layer used to be here!"

Kimberly looked at her sister, "Yes it is but I'm not here to bring up old memories of Zordon."

Keira jumped out of the car and turned to her sister who was already walking to a cave by the rubble. "How do you know all this? Kimberly? Wait up!"

Keira ran up to her sister who stopped her in mid run. Kimberly pulled up a rock that showed a keypad; She entered a code and the cave walls rumbled and a type of garage opened.

Keira just gabbed at her sister, "You have got to be kidding me Kimberly!" Kimberly turned to face her sister with a grin. "Billy worried about the future and with Zordon's help he created these turbo cars."

"Justin said they were destroyed!" she said.

"Not all of them Keira. He made another pink ranger jeep. The first one had problems with short circuiting a lot so that's why there's another one."

Keira noted though, "Don't you have to be a ranger to drive it?" Kimberly smirked, "Only for battle but it can be a normal car too."

Keira jumped into the front seat and grinned, "I love it Kimberly. Can I have it"? Kimberly nodded, "Its not good for it just to lay around anyways." Keira put the car into reverse and it sped up to reach the other jeep. Now both girls were ready to leave Angel grove for a while. They cars drove side-by-side and sped off into the distance toward Reefside.

Well it's a start. I have to say….all the dino thunder and tommy and will be in the next chapter.

Lighthope1


	2. New life in Reefside

Finding a new world

Keira pulled up to the house she was going to live in with Kimberly for the next 6 months. The house was rather ordinary and as they both jumped out of the jeeps, Keira realized Kimberly had changed. She looked into her new room and before Kimberly could offer dinner she feel asleep in her new bed.

Kimberly smiled in on her sister and thought, I am so glad she is around. I just hope her life won't change too much. The first day of school arrived the next day bright and early. Keira dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt that once had been her sisters. She grabbed her shoulder bag and went to get breakfast. Kimberly was dressed in a suit.

"So what do you want Keira. I got oatmeal and eggs?" Keira shook her head.

"I like cereal." Kimberly nodded and pointed to the second cabinet.

"In there!" she said.

Keira ate up quickly and said, "I better get to school and sign in."

"You want me to go with you?" Kimberly asked. The girl shook her head and walked out the door heading to her turbo car and to Reefside High.

As she opened the door to the new school she looked worried. The secretary was nice enough and showed her where her classes where. First she had English with Mr. Moore and then Science with Mr. Oliver. All the other classes were not relevant. Mr. Oliver was an old friend she knew from Angel grove.

She was introduced in Mr. Moore's class. Everyone looked at her like she some weirdo. "You may sit next to Conner and Kira. Keira nodded and sat between the two kids. They looked at her and smiled and seemed nice enough.

Conner whispered in her ear, "What class you got next?"

Keira looked over and mouthed, "Dr. Oliver's."

He grinned and whispered, "You will like him a lot!" Mr. Moore hollered and then the students got to work.

As the bell for the next class rang, Keira looked at the door H-4. If she got over her fear now it wouldn't be that bad in a few minutes, She walked into the classroom that smelt of old dirt and showed posters of dinosaurs from decades before. Dr. Oliver stood at the front of the room; he looked at his class and then saw the door open

. Keira looked at him with her blue eyes and said, "Dr. Oliver I'm sorry I'm later. I got lost." Dr. Oliver didn't show any clue that he knew her from before.

"That's alright. Why don't you introduce your self? Tell the class where you're from and what you like to do for fun."

Keira pulled on her sister's lucky pink shirt for good luck and then started talking.

"Hi I'm Keira Hart. I used to like in Angel grove, Ca. I live with my older sister now in Reefside. Her name is Kimberly Hart and she used to be a gymnast for the games a few years ago. I like to play my guitar and sail. My favorite color is pink and I love history."

Keira nodded and walked to her seat in the back. Dr. Oliver finished is lecture early and told the class was dismissed early. Everyone was excited and as they all walked out of the class, Dr. Oliver asked Keira to stay.

A few students lagged behind so he started toe conversation with, "Do you feel like your feel enough to take this class even though your behind?"

As the last student left, He grabbed the door and shut it. "Keira Hart, I never thought I would see you in a million years."

Keira looked up at him, "Its good to see you Tommy!" He looked at her again, "Have Conner take you to my house today. I need to show you some stuff."

"I got my own car I can drive myself." He grinned, "I know you do! You're going to be late Mrs. Hart."

The last warning bell rang and she dashed out the classroom. Her other classes were all right. She finished the day with new friends and a new life. She jumped into her jeep and fallowed Conner's truck. As they pulled up to Tommy's house, Tommy came running out. "Hey everyone." He said. Then he saw Keira's car and stopped dead in his tracks. He touched the smooth pink coating and looked at her. "Where did you get this turbo car?" "Kimberly got it for me." She answered. "So Kimberly is really back!" Then came an evil laugh and the rangers morphed all except Keira.

The three teens morphed and fought the evil monsters. Soon a black ranger came onto the scene and he fought the main monster. Keira got the name real quick, "Mesogog" it was call. It attacked the rangers and the main black ranger. Keira fought against the weaker monsters and tried her best to help.

Conner saw her struggling, "I'm going to help Keira. Kira get my back."

"No problem" As he reached her a net covered both of them. As they touched the roping it shocked both of them and made them fall into a deep sleep.

"No!" yelled Tommy and Ethan. The triploids circled the two unconscious teens and they all disappeared. Mesogog grinned at Tommy, "Until later Dr. Oliver!"

Lighthope1

(I know its sort of short but I like this story)


	3. Art of the fight

The art of the fight

Keira lay on the cold floor, mist floating over her body. Conner stood a few feet away in another cell, he was awake and she wasn't. He had tried taunting the monsters that guarded the cell they were in but it was hopeless. So he sat on the ground as close as he could to her and waited.

Ethan, Kira and Tommy were at the command center.

"We have to get them back now!" Tommy said.

Ethan nodded but Kira mumbled, "How?"

Tommy got up from his seat and went up to his room. He sat on his bed looking at the piece of paper that Keira had given him. If only he could call her, she might know what to do. (Referring to Kimberly)

Conner glared at the soldier hoping that one of them would flee from his fierce look. Keira slowly woke, her lungs begged for air. Her heart beat faster and her eyes squinted because of all the light. She moaned and rolled towards Conner.

"Kimberly??" she mumbled. Conner heard her callings and tried waking her better.

"Keira it's me Conner. Wake up girl! Please don't get up to soon!" he said.

"Where are you? Conner! Conner!" she cried out.

Conner hit the bearer and it hit him back with a harder hit. He landed on his bottom.

Mesogog laughed at Conner's stupidity.

"You my friend was a mistake to come along." The dino said.

Conner wasn't happy but he asked Mesogog, "What do you want with Keira?"

The dino laughed and smiled, "You stupid human. Didn't you sense the power coin that reacted to her? She is supposed to be the pink ranger!

Keira was not at her senses now and had heard the pink ranger stuff. "You got it wrong. My sister was a pink ranger but never me!" The dino waved his hand and he came into the chamber.

"Stay away!" Keira cried.

He came closer and said; "You will work for me no matter what you say!" He held out his palm, the pink coin shined, "Take it." Conner was as close to the cell as he could get. "Don't take it Keira don't!" Her eyes darkened, "I won't take it!" The dino grinned, " I thought you may think that way!" He grabbed her arm with his scale hand and pressed the coin into it. Conner shouted, "Hey Mesogog, pick on someone else! Stay away from her." The dino grinned, "You my friend are doomed like everyone else." Mesogog turned and clapped his hands and the cell activated again but this time the blockage between Conner and Keira evaporated.

Tommy sat on the bed with the phone on his left ear. It rang three times and a girls voice answered. "Hart speaking."

Tommy breathed out, "Hi Kimberly."

The girl on the other line said, "Hi Tommy. Why are you calling my cell?"

He again looked at the pink swirling handwriting on the scrap paper, "I couldn't save her Kimberly. I'm sorry!" The voice on the other line said, "Tommy, get her back!"

Tommy said, "If you will help Kimberly." The voice said, "I'll be over as soon as I can. I can't leave my job!" The phone went dead. (remember she's in the CIA)

Keira sat on the floor of her cell, looking at her hand that had been grabbed by the dino. It was sore and she rubbed it hard, Conner stood on look out. His legs in pouncing position are, eyes alert for any sudden moments, his arms touching the floor. Keira looked at the coin on the floor, "Conner? Could he be right? Could I be a ranger?"

Conner stepped the few steps between them and looked over her shoulder, "Keira I don't know what to say. You said that you couldn't ever be a ranger." Keira mumbled, "Zordon said I could be but I never believed him because Kat never got hurt." Conner hugged Keira and whispered, "Were going to get out of here and see what Tommy thinks. I will protect you!" She grinned to herself and said, "Is it alright if I sleep for a little bit?"

Conner half nodded and Keira mumbled, "Don't let go of me please!"

Kira and Ethan grinned in front of the finder. Tommy walked in and said, "Why you guys so happy?" "We found them Tommy. Conner and Keira are in the heart of the dino kingdom but a simple transportation. We can get them out."

Tommy shook his head, "It's a trap. It can't be that simple. I know dinosaurs aren't that stupid." Tommy heard a light know on the upstairs door and ran to get it.

He opened to a brown haired, slim, women. She once had been a kid but she had aged gracefully. "Hi Tommy!" she said. He grinned, "Thank heavens you're here Kimberly!"

She walked in with an office bag and fallowed him to his underground lab.

The introductions were brief and an update of the missing Keira and Conner was told. Kimberly got down to business.

Conner held Keira but his eyes stayed alert. He waited for the monsters to come back.

Hope you like it so far.

Lighthope1


End file.
